I'm a neko nya!
by OkamiGirlfanficlover
Summary: I tripped over a black cat broke a mirror under a staircase, was a victim of a terrorist attack and died on the bathtub. Then god decided to troll me more and made me reborn on the world of shinobi and war! And if that wasn't enough I'm on the body of a black cat! SI OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm a neko nya!

It all started... and ended on the same day by simply walking pass a black cat under a staircase and falling (and Breaking a lookingglass. I've never been one to believe in luck... well until now of course. After my triple bad luck I tripped over my face and then if that wasn't enough I didn't notice a truck that was coming to me. I obviously survived and went to my dads job on wait for it... yep you guessed wright 9/11. I even survived that but then wile taking a shower I tripped and guess what? I did died that time ╥︿╥ That was the last thing I new. Afer that everything was sudently black, I didn't knew if I was bad or good so I guessed that I wasn't ethier and that I was going to keep... well floating (?) till I die of boredom. I decided to just keep thinking of my life and suddenly falled asleep.

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a neko nya! Cap 1

Ok so here's the real first chapie:

Chapter one: my first, second, week cat milk and wiskers nya!

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤

Today was totally the worst, and I mean worst, day on my life! Or one of them anyways. I was pushed out of my comfy bed of darkness (that's how I call it anyways) and there was a sudden light, and let me tell you I've never ever hated light as much as I did now, and let me tell you im not the biggest fan of light. I couldn't open my eyes but I could kinda see with my eyes closed... I mean... you get the point. Anyways I crawled to something that smelled really good and when I got there I stared doing the only thing my body wanted to do wich was ,by some awkward reason, to drink from something that felt familiar and weird at the same time. Only then I realized that I was reborn and not on ny old body...

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤

Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a neko nya!

If you are worthy of its affection, a cat will be your friend but never your slave.

~Theophile Gautie~

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤

A week has passed... I think... mabe... who knows... well some time has passed Amen! Ehm Ehm anyways sometime around nine days (I think) I finally open my eyes I couldn't see very well and my vicion was blurry. This where the first things I noticed: 1) I had reborn 2) I had 3 siblings 3) I had alot of black hair and 4) I was a... wait for it...

.

..

...

...A cat...

Yeah I was a FREAGING black cat! A CAT! I MEAN ARE YOU serious, I mean really? Really? A cat!

Jezze god sure loves to troll people... animals... leaving beans(?)

Anyways as I was drinking the dinner my mama so kindly provided me and my siblings a giant snake decided to make us dinner. "run now run there's a village ahead I'll stop the snake! I'll see you little kittens later! (°﹌°)" meowed mama with a sad smile. We ran as fast as owr little bodies that where everything but used to running, where letting us.

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤

When we got to the gates of the oh-so-familiar-city the snake sudently appeared behind us and ate my siblings! The try of them! It launched itself towards me but just before it got me, it puffed and disappeared just like a summoning animal from this anime Naruto. I didn't even wanted to know what happened so I just ran till the gates. Bun not ever on my years of weirdness I would have expected what the guards where wearing... especially on their heads. The suddenly it all came to my head and made sence! I was even more scared though!

I sure was scared when I noticed the hedbands. Could possibly troll me more?!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I'm really sorry for my spelling and short chapters (I uploaded them the same day though) so here's a long chapie! Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think (I don't care about flamers as long as you tell me why you are flaming me.

"I have studied many philosophers and many cats. The wisdom of cats is infinitely superior." - Hippolyte Taine.

I'm a neko nya!

Ok let's gather the facts we got so far:

A) I died... on a bathtub,

B) I was reborn somehow,

c) on the body of a cat,

D) on konoha... (=° ﾛ°)

E) god loves to troll me...

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤

Ok so what should I do? Who am I talking to? This is so confusing my brain is fried.

( _ _*) /( . _ .*)] ( _ _*)

ok one of the guards started walking towards me and I being the scary cat I am took a definite position and my fur fire up. The guard saied "hush hush if you are a real kitten you don't need to fear"

I'm so relieved that totally made me feel better... note the sarcasm... ok so they where cheking if I was a enemy nin using a transformation jutsu.

The other guard had the sharingan, he eyed me for a moment and then said "harmless" and went back to whatever he was doing.

I eyed them for a moment and then desided to keep walking now I was reeeeeaaaaallllyyyyy starving and I didn't even have tee-fangs.

I kept walking 'till I tired myself and just laying in the ground, defeated, till a human (that sound so weird) knelled on front of me and extend its hand.

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤

I rised my look to he's hand and smelled it, then I rised my head and nuzzled with his hand and then everything turned blank.

❤╰(=●﹏●)╯╰(●︿●=)╯❤


End file.
